bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Torque Armada
The Torque Armada is the first episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 2, 2000, and is the third episode in production. Synopsis Zurg's Hornets spring Torque from a prison transport and have him brought to Planet Z. While Torque is on Planet Z, Zurg has the Grubs place a cell-separating device on Torque that enables him to make clones of himself. While this is happening, Team Lightyear's trying to focus on their job of patrolling Tanker Alley. Plot Under construction. Characters *XR *Booster *Brent Starkisser (cameo) *Torque *Buzz Lightyear *Smeego *Purple Alien Thug *Mira Nova *Evil Emperor Zurg *Rocket Crockett Quotes Under construction. Trivia *The book Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One was based on this episode. *The episode may have been named after Torquemada, the main villain of the comic strip Nemesis the Warlock, whose army was called the Torque Armada. Errors *The anteater criminal's mouth is misplaced in this episode. *Zurg's chest is purple instead of silver in one shot. *In several scenes, Mira's jetpack button is missing from her suit. *Zurg's waist is purple instead of black in several scenes. *In one shot, Zurg's arms switch from purple to grey to purple again. *The positions of the yellow and blue buttons on Buzz's suit are reversed in one shot. *In one shot, Zurg's skirt is red instead of purple. *The colors of the Z insignia on Zurg's chest are inverted in several scenes. *In one scene, Mira's neck is blue instead of green, despite the fact that her thermal hood is on. *Buzz's waist is white in one shot instead of black. *Part of Zurg's cape is colored grey instead of black in one shot. *Buzz's teeth are colored with the shade of his mouth in one shot. Voice Actors *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Brad Garrett as Torque *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Phil LaMarr as Rocket Crockett and Smeego *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker as Grubs Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Don MacKinnon Story Editor and Written By: Gary Sperling Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Robert Foster, Garrett Ho, Alan Wright, Ryan Anthony, Alfred Gonzales Timing Directors: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Mitch Rochon Sheet Timing: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Mitch Rochon Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Brian Brookshier Key Location Design: Ken McGill, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: Tris Mast, Tom Foxmarnick Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Rick Evans, Sy Thomas Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Zoe Seals Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Color Key Stylist: Janet Cummings Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Continuity Coordinator: Kathrin Victor Digital Color Correction: Donald Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Animation Directors: Archer Lai, Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artists: Glanda Lin, Joy Hu Background Director: Vincent Liu Backgrounds: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Eagle Jeng, Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orman Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Bill Turner Script Coordinators: Dawn T. Connors, Carolyn Scully Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation SaveSave Category:Episodes